Breathe
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Depois do fim definitivo do namoro de Meredith e Derek. Ela tenta entender tudo a sua volta.


**Título: **Breathe

**Autora:** Ana Julia Almeida

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não pertencem a mim, mas sim, aos seus criadores, atores, roteiristas e redes de TV onde são exibidos. Essa estória é escrita com fins financeiros, apenas com o objetivo de entreter.

**Resumo:** Depois do fim definitivo do namoro de Meredith e Derek. Ela tenta entender tudo a sua volta.

**Classificação:** Livre. Meredith/Angst. Drama.

**Atenção:** Essa fanfic respeita os acontecimentos da série. E imagina o que poderia acontecer caso Derek escolha a enfermeira mesmo.

**Nota da Autora:** Essa é a primeira fic sobre _Grey's Anatomy_ que eu escrevo.

* * *

_ Naquele momento eu só queria ficar ali. Deitada no chão frio do meu quarto, tentando entender o que se passava na minha mente. As músicas tristes que saiam do som pareciam todas fazer sentido, todas gritavam o que nem eu tinha coragem de gritar, uma até aconselhava que o certo era respirar, mas eu não conseguia. O ar parecia ter sido roubado dos meus pulmões. Repetia constantemente como um mantra, que tudo ficaria bem, mas outras frases saltavam de vária músicas e esfregavam a realidade na minha cara._

_ O que fazer quando tudo desaparece e a realidade espalha cacos de você pelo chão?_

_ Nem isso eu saberia responder naquele momento. Apenas tinha consciência de que o frio acolhedor do piso de granito me deixava mais calma, me fazia sentir-se em casa, as lágrimas eram um desabafo triste daquele fim. As palavras dele ainda entravam lentamente no meu cérebro, e cada vez que aquele processo de assimilação ia acontecendo, novas lágrimas surgiam._

"_Eu gosto de você", "Tentei poupá-la", "Estou do seu lado", "Me preocupo com você". Tudo soava como um prêmio de consolação triste. Eu tinha notado tarde demais o quanto o amava, e agora não tinha mais volta, o coração dele era de outra, e mais uma vez lembrei-me da música que sugeria que respirasse. Aquilo era tão injusto. Tão inaceitável. Mas eu sou uma menina adulta, e a vida ensina a aceitar a derrota com graça e leveza, e assim estou tentando fazer._

Ela se levanta do chão, havia passado a noite toda ali remoendo a sua dor, sentindo-se miserável, perdedora, triste, tantos sentimentos confusos, mas todos seus. Ao entrar na banheira ficou um longo tempo pensativa, notou que nos últimos tempos quanto mais se aproximava, mas ele se afastava, mas ele lhe deu esperanças, que foram roubadas dias depois quando disse que não dava mais.

Naquele dia ela estava só em casa, milagrosamente parecia que todos tinham deixado ela só, para aproveitar um dia de folga, um dia só dela. Foi até a cozinha, o dia estava frio lá fora, o inverno chegará, preparou uma xícara de café, só então percebeu que na verdade todos não a deixaram, mas sim, o dia ainda não começara para eles.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, subiu as escadas lentamente para não fazer barulho, o quarto ainda era acolhedor, mas ao mesmo tempo um tormento, ainda trazia marcas dele. Uma camisa abandonada sobre a poltrona, um tênis esquecido no canto, um livro na mesa de cabeceira esperando ser lido, o short que usava para dormir pendurado no cabide, a escova de dentes repousando de forma incomoda ao lado da sua, a colônia pós-barba trazendo o perfume perturbador que poderia fazer arrepiar-se só ao senti-lo, o tapador de ouvido que ajudava a convivência na hora de dormir ser saudável. Fragmentos de uma vida deixada para trás. Fragmentos que tão cedo seriam movidos do lugar. Pois um dia ele ainda ia voltar.

_ Nós mentimos para tentar tornar a verdade menos dolorosa. Apertamos as mãos, falamos que seremos amigos, mas na verdade o silêncio incomodo depois de tal pacto serve de indicio para o fracasso que será aquela tentativa. Depois do silêncio vem o afastar-se sem despedir-se, daí para frente a distancia aumenta. Para ele tudo será mais fácil, virar a página, seguir em frente. Para mim apenas resta os cacos das nossas vidas deixados para trás. _

_ O perfume nas roupas de cama, a rotina simples, cacos de memórias abandonados por todo canto. Aquele cd predileto abandonado quase de forma proposital, as músicas que nunca mais serão simples de ouvir. Agora ele seguiu em frente. Mas eu? Fico como? Varro todas estas lembranças para baixo do tapete, ou faço um memorial a algo perdido, ou tento colar os pedacinhos para ainda ter algo?_

Ela passa os dedos delicadamente sobre o livro que estava ainda com a página cuidadosamente marcada. Deita-se na cama e olha pela janela de cortinas de renda. O dia amanhecia lá fora, e ela pensava em como conseguiria seguir de agora em diante. Ele tinha trazido a tona o melhor dela, em meio ao caos da sua personalidade, ele tinha trazido o que havia de melhor. Ambos se abraçaram em dias cansados e afastaram a fadiga, discutiam mas depois resolviam de forma tórrida e amorosa, se afastavam mas acabavam voltando, mas quando foi nessas idas e vindas que ela o perdeu no meio do caminho?

Suspirou, precisava trabalhar, mas não podia, não tinha forças, nem conseguia. Então agradeceu ao dia de folga, o dia que lamberia as feridas. No outro dia ela respiraria fundo, lamberia as feridas, colocaria um band-aid e se prepararia para enfrentá-lo. Mas agora o momento era dela, de sofrer só, de as vezes se irritar, pois como ele poderia se fazer de vitima também?...Ele a traiu, avisou tarde demais que seu coração era de outra, quando justamente tinha entregue o seu por completo. Como pode?

Mas agora ela seria a boa amiga, compreensiva e companheira. Foi tudo que lhe restou, foi seu belo prêmio de consolação. Mas aproveitaria ele. Tinha que se reerguer. Mas não naquele momento, não apagaria vestígios dele pela sua casa, ainda precisava de um pouco mais, precisava de esperança, crer que ele entraria pela porta sorrindo, a tomaria nos braços e seria seu maravilhoso McDreamy de sempre. Aquele que a compreende, ama, tira do chão e absolutamente perfeito, quase que de forma inacreditável.

Só que daquela vez algo a convencia de que não aconteceria aquilo, e que acabou. Que era hora de encaixotar os sonhos, esconder as esperanças, apagar o sorriso, esquecer os beijos, perder o calor, se desacostumar com o perfume e evitar os suspiros. É o fim. O doloroso fim de quem fica.

_  
Ele era o meu "cavaleiro da armadura brilhante seja lá o que for", foi o homem que me salvou quando desisti de mim mesma, que me amou sempre que nem amava a mim mesma, que me olhou de longe com admiração silente, que me amou de perto com dedicação ardente. Ele foi importante, o meu primeiro relacionamento maduro. Com altos e baixos, mas marcante em todos os sentidos._

Uma pagina virada, que não deve ser rasgada pois ainda há espaços em branco, quem sabe um dia ele não volte a ser o seu namorado, seu amante, seu McDreamy, alem de seu amigo. A vida é uma incógnita. Mas aquela idéia não tira as lágrimas do rosto de Meredith. Pois ao lembrar-se de que outra tinha o coração de Derek, suas esperanças se apagam, mas mais uma vez ela tenta lembrar-se, tinha que justamente respirar.

**FIM**


End file.
